Handbags, wallets, pocketbooks and the like have long been used by both men and women. Popular among ladies are handbags, particularly the handbags which are compartmentalized and are fashionable in appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,388 discloses a lady's purse or pocketbook which provides specialized compartments and pockets for receiving and holding miscellaneous articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,825 describes a pocketbook which includes a bellow-type multiple pocket insert and a coin purse, all removably affixed in a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,951 discloses an organizer handbag system having multiple handbags and interchangeable components and accessories. These accessories may include a wallet, cosmetic case, key ring, address book and notebook.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,582 discloses a compartmentalized handbag which includes several compartments and a directional map which identifies the contents and location of each compartment within the bag.
Other handbags which are representative of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,365; 4,250,938; 4,263,951; and 5,535,797.
None of the handbags described in the prior art provide convenient, practical and readily accessible compartments without unsightly bulges and unattractive appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved handbag in which numerous internal pockets are formed without creating unsightly bulges on the outside of the bag.
Another object of this invention is the provision of such improved handbag which permits the user to store various items in compartmentalized pockets within the handbag.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of such improved handbag in which it is unnecessary for the user to rummage through the handbag in order to retrieve certain articles.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such improved handbag in which the user can easily retrieve certain articles.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved handbag in which maximum space is used within the handbag for storing various articles therein without creating unsightly bulges on the exterior surface of the handbag.
The foregoing objects and other features of the present invention will be more fully comprehended from the ensuing detailed description and the accompanying drawings.